Secret Game (YunJaeMin 3some series)
by ninanutter
Summary: Fans selama ini mengenal bahwa 'Yunjae Is Real.' Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kekasih Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya adalah... Changmin, maknae mereka. YunJaeMin threesome. JaeJoong [male] x YunHo [male] x ChangMin [male]. OOC/yaoi/BL/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SECRET GAME  
**

**Chapter: Prolog**

**Pairing:** JaeJoong **[male]** x YunHo **[male]** x ChangMin** [male]**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, yaoi, boy's love, multiple partners, mature content, smut, harsh words**

.

**FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki, khususnya YunJaeMin**

.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ FF ini mengandung adegan dewasa yang dipaparkan secara eksplisit.

Akan ada hubungan emosional dan seksual di antara ketiga tokoh utama.

Karakter tokoh mungkin sensitif untuk beberapa pihak di dalam fandom.

Dimohon supaya reader tidak menyebar fitnah dan kebencian tentang tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat.

Jika tidak suka, dimohon supaya tidak usah membaca.

Jika berminat, silakan langsung saja ^^

* * *

.

Dua sosok tubuh yang berada di ranjang itu berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian. Selimut putih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka hingga ke pinggang. Lengan keduanya membelit dengan erat satu sama lain.

Namja yang tubuhnya lebih pendek tampak tertidur dengan tenang. Dipeluknya namja satunya dengan erat. Sedangkan namja yang tubuhnya paling tinggi terlihat resah. Mata bambi-nya masih tetap terbuka. Sebuah gerakan dari namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil segera menarik perhatiannya.

"Nngg..."

Si namja dengan mata bulat, kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah cherry itu menggeliat. Tampaknya dia telah terbangun.

"Jae hyung, kau bangun?" tanya si namja dengan mata bambi, Changmin.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh hingga menghadap Changmin. Kedua dada mereka yang telanjang bersentuhan. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Napas yang hangat saling beradu.

"Changmin." Jaejoong memanggil namjachingu-nya dengan mesra dan tersenyum. Ibu jarinya mengusap dagu Changmin.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kita terus seperti ini? Menyembunyikan hubungan di belakang Yunho hyung." Mata bambi Changmin terlihat sedih. Meredup.

Itu benar. Fans selama ini mengenal Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai sepasang kekasih, bahkan ketika grup mereka 'terbagi' dua, mereka tetap berpendapat bahwa 'Yunjae Is Real.' Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kekasih Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya adalah... Changmin, maknae mereka.

.

**Should I keep it? Or should I delete it?**  
**Please let me know ^^**

.

* * *

.

**Mei-4-2013**

.  
Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

.  
**-Nina-**  
Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: SECRET GAME**

**Chapter: 2**

**Pairing:** JaeJoong _**[male]**_ x YunHo _**[male]**_ x ChangMin_** [male]**_

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, YAOI, boy's love, multiple partners, mature content, smut, harsh words**

.

**FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki, khususnya YunJaeMin**

**.**

* * *

.

Ranjang berukuran double king size itu terasa kecil karena kehadiran dua orang yang ada di atasnya. Dua orang yang berjenis **namja** tersebut terlihat damai dalam tidur mereka. Koreksi, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang tidur. Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan bibir semerah cherry itu tampak nyaman tidur dalam pelukan kekasih rahasianya, Shim Changmin.

Mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan tanpa satu pun pakaian melekat di tubuh. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, bibir merah Jaejoong tampak membentuk _pout,_ membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. Sayang sekali Changmin tidak suka 'menyerang' orang ketika sedang tidur. Apalagi orang ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Saat-saat yang penuh kedamaian itu dirusak oleh bunyi sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak. Changmin terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang tidur merasa bahwa kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuh telanjangnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dengan malas dia membuka mata. "Changmin-ah~~" Tangannya menggapai tubuh Changmin yang menjauh. Enggan rasanya membuka mata. Tapi dia ingin tahu apa -atau siapa- yang telah 'merenggut' Changmin darinya. Ingin tahu siapa yang menelepon Changmin.

Jaejoong beringsut medekati Changmin yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Changmin duduk membelakangi Jaejoong. Kedua tungkainya yang panjang menjuntai ke lantai. Sama seperti Jaejoong, Changmin pun tidak berpakaian sama sekali.

Jaejoong mengintip dari balik punggung Changmin. Dengan manja dia memeluk lengan Changmin dari belakang. Melihat ke arah handphone yang sedang berada di tangan kekasihnya.

_'Yunho calling'_

Eh ?

Yunho menelepon Changmin ? Kenapa si beruang itu menelepon si _maknae_ tengah malam begini ? Memang benar Yunho dan Changmin adalah rekan satu grup. Tapi ketika tidak ada jadwal, bukankah Changmin juga berhak mendapat privasi dan tidak diganggu oleh sang _leader_ terus.

_"Ne, hyung?"_

Wajah Changmin terlihat berubah.

"Sekarang?"

Jaejoong penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ti... tidak, aku di rumah kok."

Raut wajah Changmin berubah.

"I... iya. Di tempat parkir itu memang mobilku."

Sekarang dia bicara dengan tergagap. Setelah beberapa detik, pembicaraan pun usai.

Changmin bangkit dari ranjang. Tubuhnya yang telanjang memperlihatkan sepasang kaki yang langsing dan jenjang. Sepasang pantat yang kencang.

Jaejoong melihatnya dan hampir meneteskan air liur. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa kulit Changmin rasanya menjadi semakin coklat dan semakin menggiurkan.

Ugh... Mata Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tidak mengantuk lagi sekarang.

_Brukk..._

Ketika sedang asyik meneteskan air liur memandang tubuh Changmin, tiba-tiba saja dia dilempar baju.

"Apa-apaan Shim.." omel Jaejoong karena kaget.

Wajah Changmin terlihat panik.

"Jae _hyung,_ pakai bajumu. Pulanglah. Yunho hyung sedang menuju ke sini. Dia sudah sampai dan sedang berada di tempat parkir."

Terlambat. Suara bel yang berbunyi, segera membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

_._

** ~ TBC ~**

.

**Sept-18-2013**


End file.
